


Wünsche

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne hat einen Wunsch ...





	Wünsche

„Tja, nicht alle Wünsche gehen in Erfüllung“, kommentierte Boerne trocken das Ende des Filmes, von dem sie glücklicherweise nur ungefähr die letzte halbe Stunde gesehen hatten. Irgendwie waren sie beim Zappen an dieser drittklassigen Schnulze hängengeblieben, Spannung war keinen einzigen Moment aufgekommen, und nun hatte es nicht einmal ein Happy End gegeben.

„Jo, da haben Sie recht“, stimmte er zu und nippte an seinem Wein.

„Sie möchten keinen Nachschlag mehr, oder?“

„Nö, danke.“

Boerne verschwand mit den leeren Tellern in die Küche, und Thiel sah ihm lächelnd nach.

War mittlerweile schon fast ein Jahr her, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal scheu geküsst hatten, und Boerne ihn keine Stunde später halb um den Verstand gevögelt hatte. Seitdem trafen sie sich ab und zu mal, und tobten sich zusammen im Bett aus.  
Anfangs hatten sie direkt losgelegt, sobald die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen zu gewesen war.  
Irgendwann hatten sie dann aber angefangen, sich vorher noch etwas zu unterhalten und ein oder zwei Gläser Wein miteinander zu trinken.  
Und irgendwann hatte Boerne vorgeschlagen, dass sie vorher doch eigentlich noch gemeinsam zu Abend essen könnten, und seitdem taten sie auch das meistens, bevor es zur Sache ging.

Boerne nahm wieder Platz und griff nach seinem Glas.

Gegessen hatten sie, der Film war fertig, nun würden sie wohl gleich das Zimmer wechseln. Er schaltete schon einmal den Fernseher aus.

„Apropos Wünsche, Herr Thiel ...“ Boerne räusperte sich und errötete leicht. „Ich hätte einen Wunsch, was die restliche ... Abendgestaltung betrifft.“

„Kein Grund rot zu werden, Herr Professor!“ Er grinste breit. Wurde Boerne etwa plötzlich etwas schüchtern? „Wir können doch eigentlich über alles offen reden.“

„Ja, sicher.“ Boerne nickte. „Eigentlich können wir das. Nur ist dieser Wunsch ein klein wenig ... ausgefallen.“

„Aha. Na, schießen Sie schon los und machen Sie's nicht so spannend. Was wünschen Sie sich?“

„Also gut.“ Boerne stellte sein Glas ab und rückte näher. „Nun, ich wünsche mir, dass wir jetzt nach drüben in mein Schlafzimmer gehen, uns gegenseitig ausziehen, und dann ...“ Den Rest flüsterte Boerne ihm ins Ohr.

Oh. Jetzt wurde auch er ein bisschen rot. Er hatte ja vermutet, dass Boerne eventuell einfach nur wieder mal die Handschellen zum Einsatz lassen kommen wollte, oder dass sie es vielleicht zur Abwechslung wieder mal in der Dusche tun würden. Auf das, was sich Boerne wünschte, wäre er nie gekommen. Das war in der Tat ein klein wenig ausgefallen.  
„Ist das wirklich Ihr Ernst, Boerne?“

„Ja ... Könnten Sie sich das denn eventuell vorstellen?“

Er zögerte zwei oder drei Sekunden, dann nickte er. „Ja.“

Boerne strahlte, griff nach seiner Hand, sie standen zusammen auf und verschwanden in Boernes Schlafzimmer.

 

Zwei Minuten später hatten sie sich gegenseitig sämtlicher Kleidung entledigt. Boerne schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe an, die nur schwaches Licht gab, legte sich rücklings in sein Bett, und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Kommen Sie zu mir, Thiel.“

Jetzt ging es also richtig los. Er krabbelte zu Boerne aufs Bett, und legte sich seitlich zu ihm, den Kopf und die rechte Hand legte er auf Boernes Brust.  
  
Boernes rechte Hand glitt in sein Haar und streichelte ihn, die linke Hand hielt Boerne ihm nach einigen Minuten hin.

Er legte seine Hand in Boernes, Boerne zog sie vorsichtig an seinen Mund und küsste sie.

„Boerne ...“; seufzte er. Das kribbelte ganz schön, und ein warmes Gefühl floss durch seinen Körper.

„Alles in Ordnung, Thiel?“

„Ja, keine Sorge.“

Irgendwann hörte Boernes Hand auf zu streicheln, blieb aber in seinem Haar, und Thiels Hand blieb in Boernes.

So lagen sie da, die Zeit verging, irgendwann war es dann schon fast Nacht. 

Schmusen. Das war Boernes Wunsch gewesen. Nackt zusammen im Bett liegen und schmusen. Keine Handschellen, kein Sex unter der Dusche oder irgendeine ausgefallene Stellung. Kein Sex. Schmusen.

Schmusen mit Boerne, ihm nah zu sein, ohne Sex miteinander zu haben, war schön, wie er merkte. Unglaublich schön. Und das war jetzt eigentlich genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Boerne eine wichtige Frage zu stellen.  
„Boerne?“ Er war ziemlich aufgeregt, aber er konnte spüren, dass Boernes Herz mindestens genauso schnell wie sein eigenes schlug, das beruhigte ihn ein klein wenig und gab ihm auch ein bisschen Mut.

„Ja?“

„Wohin ... führt das mit uns?“

„Ich ... ich bin mir nicht sicher, Thiel. Vielleicht ...“ Boerne stoppte.

„Ja? Vielleicht?“

„Nun ja, vielleicht möchten Sie mir ja verraten, was Sie sich ... wünschen. Wohin soll das mit uns führen, wenn es nach Ihnen geht?“

„Na ja, ich ... ich ...“

„Was wünschst du dir, Frank?“ Boernes Lippen berührten sachte seine Stirn.

Sein Puls raste. Langsam hob er den Kopf. „Ich wünsche mir, dass wir ...“ Den Rest flüsterte er Boerne ins Ohr. 

„Wir wünschen uns dasselbe“, antwortete Boerne lächelnd, dann küssten sie sich.


End file.
